Pecados en el Hielo
by Kiriahtan
Summary: Desde lejos los nórdicos podían parecer fríos, pero de cerca arden tanto como cualquier otro país, con sus virtudes y sus defectos. Tabla pecadora de los 5 nórdicos. ¡TERMINADA!
1. Envidia: Noruega

Me encanta cuando los fics surgen de la nada. Este, simplemente, apareció el primero de la nada en mi mente y de ahí, tirando del hilo, se me ocurrió ir haciendo la tabla de pecados de musa_hetaliana así que... aquí está. Prometo ir avanzando rápido que me ha inspirado. El primero va dedicado a Nico, que siempre se me queja de que tengo muchas ideas y luego no las escribo ¬¬ tsk. No sé mucho más que decir ahora, así que... os dejo con ello.

Son capítulos sueltos, de modo que no tenéis que leerlos en orden si queréis :3

* * *

**·**

**Pecados en el Hielo**

**·**

**1# Envidia**

A veces Noruega envidiaba a Finlandia. En ocasiones como aquella, cuando coincidían los cinco por cuestiones del destino, no podía evitar que pensamientos envidiosos apareciesen en su mente. Por supuesto no dio a entender nada en su rostro, ni estos pensamientos ni la rabia que le evocaba el que apareciesen de pronto. Ni siquiera tenía que esforzarse en esto, actualmente parecía costarle más la idea de esbozar una sonrisa que de contenerla, pero ese no era el tema…

Se los veía tan felices. Por supuesto Finlandia le replicaba, con un dedo en alto, al otro que no le llamase "esposa", ni que le llevase en brazos en cuanto decía que estaba cansado. Pero, igualmente, mientras le decía aquello, había una clara sonrisa en sus ojos. Las manos de Suecia eran amplias y toscas por el trabajo de carpintería y el aire frío, pero a la vez eran sumamente cariñosas y suaves cuando se trataba de coger al finlandés. Se notaba casi físicamente la devoción que el de gafas sentía hacia su compañero.

Noruega apartó la mirada, incómodo ante la visión, ahora, de cómo Suecía le servía el agua y la comida a Tino.

Al apartarla sus ojos cayeron sobre Dinamarca, sentado a su lado. El danés ya se había servido una generosa jarra de cerveza. Ahora propondrá un brindis, pensó Noruega y, en efecto, no tardó en hacerlo, levantándose de la silla, alzando la jarra por encima de sus cabezas.

Con un gesto lánguido y desinteresado el noruego levantó su copa y bebió, como hicieron todos.

Empezada la comida por toda la mesa los países hablaban, reían –Dinamarca el que mas-, comentaban, de todo… Noruega comenzó a comer, callado. Había más parejas en la mesa, por supuesto, pero no dejaban de escapársele miradas hacia Finlandia y Suecia. Seguramente por que los conocía más.

Intentaba evitar, a propósito, al danés. Por fortuna, al estar tan aborrajada la sala, éste se divertía con todos. De cuando en cuando le abrazaba, le hacía algún comentario, pero le dejaba tranquilo la mayor parte del tiempo.

Suspiró, frustrado.

Era envidia, si. No era tan tonto como para intentar negárselo. Y eso lo hacía más frustrante. Ni siquiera quería –se dijo- los besos y abrazos de Dinamarca. Solo quería que por una vez le tratase con aquella amabilidad… Mientas Finlandia y Suecia habían escapado de casa tanto tiempo atrás él se había quedado. Parecían ahora tan felices, riéndose juntos…

Dio un sorbo más a su bebida. ¿Por qué Dinamarca no podía ser un poco más como Suecia? Se odiaban pero no estaría tan mal que aprendiese un poco más de él… a tener en cuenta a los demás. Aquello era lo que más le molestaba del danés: parecía incapaz de asumir una sola palabra que no encajase con su pensamiento. Quizá por eso era tan feliz, por tener un pensamiento tan cuadrado a veces, por creer que todo es maravilloso, que Noruega le quería de verdad y que Islandia casi lo veía como un padre.

Cerró los ojos. Mejor no pensar demasiado en aquello. Al final del día cada país regresaría a su hogar y, con un poco de suerte, no tendría que ver a Finlandia y Suecia hasta la próxima reunión; con un poco de suerte podría olvidarse un poco de cómo era Dinamarca y mantenerlo a buena distancia de una colleja o una orden a su ogro, y simplemente ocupar su tiempo en cosas mejores.

Pero antes de poder lograr su propósito, como si tratase su propia mente de boicotearlo, pensó en cómo Suecia y Finlandia habían huido de casa de Dinamarca en la noche. Noruega se lo esperaba, y podría haberles seguido, haberse unido a ellos. Y aquí estás, sin embargo, se dijo en silencio.

Bueno, alguien tenía que cuidar de que Dinamarca no hiciese daños irremediables.


	2. Orgullo: Suecia

**·**

**Pecados en el Hielo**

**·**

**2# Orgullo**

Había pocas criaturas más orgullosas que Suecia y Dinamarca lo sabía bien. Lo veía en sus ojos, como un fuego ardiendo en un desierto congelado, cada vez que su voluntad de hierro era sobrepasada por la suya.

El danés sonrió. No había por qué esconder aquella sonrisa, más bien gritaba por ser exhibida a los cuatro vientos. Solo haría que el orgullo herido de Berwald ardiese con más furia, viéndose de nuevo anulado. Ah, que sensación más satisfactoria. Algo tenía el otro país que hacía arder su sangre, que le llevaba a querer dominarlo. Quizá era todo ese orgullo, concentrado.

Incapaz de replicar al danés, el otro contuvo la rabia que ascendía por su pecho, apretando los puños en los guantes de piel. Por mucho que desease golpear al rubio debía contenerse. Aún no podía derrotarlo, lo sabía perfectamente, en más de una ocasión lo había constatado pero algún día… Algún día. Y eso parecían decirlo, con igual –o más incluso- claridad sus ojos que si lo dijese en voz alta.

Dinamarca volvió a reírse, ampliamente.

-¿No te gusta? –preguntó y Suecia lo odió de nuevo. ¿Para qué recrearse en su victoria? Por supuesto por ser ellos quienes eran. Dinamarca no podía resistirse a la tentación de humillar, de nuevo, al sueco bajo su poder y, una vez conseguido, ¿por qué no iba a disfrutar de su logro, hundiendo más y más el dedo en la yaga, retorciéndolo placenteramente? Nada podía impedírselo, de momento.

Si Berwald no fuese tan orgulloso, pensaba a veces Dinamarca, entonces no sería tan divertido someterlo. Pero lo era, caía siempre en su trampa. Tan callado y tan pensativo y, si se tocaba donde se debía, a veces podía saltar tan rápido como el propio danés.

A veces sus hermanos pequeños pensaban que eran muy iguales en aquel aspecto. Solo ocurría que, por azares del destino, Dinamarca era el que llevaba la voz cantante, el mayor y el que, por tanto, tenía el poder sobre ellos.

El sueco gruñó en voz baja, dándose media vuelta para salir de allí. Se iría al bosque, andando entre la nieve. Andar entre la nieve siempre costaba, aún con botas de piel. Levantar las rodillas constantemente para avanzar, lentamente, acababa agotando al cuerpo y eso era lo que quería Suecia, sin duda. Dinamarca volvió a reírse, viéndole salir.

Que se vaya, pensó.

Afuera, Suecia pronto se perdió en el horizonte blanco, una diminuta figura a lo lejos de tonos marrones y azules oscuros, que ya no se veía. La nieve, fría, templaría la rabia ante la humillación, pero el fuego del orgullo y del odio sería mucho más difícil de hacer desaparecer. Imposible.

Eran así. Los dos.


	3. Gula: Finlandia

Por alguna razón me estaba dando problemas últimamente para subir/actualizar cosas pero creo que ya se ha solucionado, de modo que... aprovechemos rápidamente para la tercera entrega. Realmente me ha gustado mucho como ha quedado.

* * *

**·**

**Pecados en el Hielo**

**·**

**3# Gula**

No sabía lo que tenía pero el caso es que no podía dejar de comerlo. Estaba sentado en el sofá, después de haber terminado de poner a punto la casa y había encendido al televisión. Y, como siempre que empezaba a atisbar tiempo libre, pronto tuvo entre sus manos el sobrecito de salmiakki.

Sin darse cuenta ya tenía uno de los rombos en la boca y lo saboreo, sin prestar realmente demasiada atención a la televisión. No se acordaba bien de cómo se había aficionado a aquel producto. Al principio tenía un sabor muy fuerte para su gusto pero había acabado por acostumbrarse y con la costumbre llegó el gusto hasta que, hoy en día, no podía pasar un día entero sin tomarlo. No es que lo planease, ni siquiera que estuviese esperando un momento concreto del día para tomar su "dosis" por así llamarla, simplemente ocurría.

Por fortuna era algo que no hacía daño.

Le hubiera gustado tener a mano los caramelos de salmiakki pero se habían acabado. Pensó que cuando Su-san volviese le pediría que comprase si salía de nuevo esa tarde. Si no bien podía ir él y así aprovechar para dar un paseo. Lo cierto es que sería agradable. Podía llevarse aquel sobrecito e irlos tomando por el camino. Realmente era algo que tomaba ya sin darse cuenta, disfrutándolo en momentos de calma como aquel.

Se inclinó para coger el mando de la televisión, cambiando de canal. No le interesaba ahora mismo ningún programa de aquellos y por fin lo dejó en una película ya empezada. Tenía buen aspecto. El cine no era su pasatiempo favorito pero con una bolsita de salmiakki se volvía sumamente entretenido y agradable.

Se tapó mejor con la manta hasta el pecho, recostándose hacia atrás. ¿Qué más podía pedir para que aquel día fuese perfecto? Calma, un poco de tiempo libre para si mismo, salmiakk…

Espera. Metió de nuevo la mano en el sobrecito, rebuscando para hallar lo que ya se acababa de dar cuenta: no quedaba nada. Con un suspiro algo frustrado se levantó. Tenía más en una cajita en la cocina, en uno de los armaritos que había montado Suecia… No, no tenía. Recordó que se había acabado. Que fastidio. En parte le puso un poco de mal humor. Tendría que ir a la tienda, quisiese o no. Ya tenía el sabor salado del regaliz en la boca: ir mañana u otro día estaba totalmente descartado.

Cogió un abrigo fino del perchero de la entrada.

Intentó consolarse diciéndose que hacía buen tiempo.


	4. Ira: Dinamarca

Nuevo capítulo, cortito, disculpad, pero salió así. Tengo un conflicto con este... a la vez me gusta y a la vez es el que menos... vosotros juzgaréis. Y una buena noticia, en vacaciones avancé mucho esto así que por escribir solo me queda un capítulo (curiosamente el de la lujuria) así que podré actualizar regularmente. Ahora a leer~

* * *

**·**

**Pecados en el Hielo**

**·**

**4# Ira**

_Un día te destruirás a ti mismo_, pensó silencioso.

Ascendía por su cuerpo, irrefrenable. Daba igual lo que Noruega dijese entonces o lo que Islandia hiciese, cualquier palabra amable o gesto cuidado sería deshechado. No había forma de desviar aquella furia que le recorría.

En realidad si había una. Pero no era nada que sus hermanos pequeños, ni ningún otro país, pudiera ofrecerle. Solo su hacha.

Aquel arma, creada hacía tantos siglos, con el mango ya desgastado y el metal frío como la nieve que rodeaba el norte de Europa. Solo ella era capaz de comprenderle y ayudarle.

Descargó el filo contra lo primero que se interpuso en su camino, sin importarle que realmente aquella fuese su mesa y llevase en aquella casa más de un siglo. El desafortunado mueble se vio partido por la mitad, astillado bajo la rabia del hacha.

En aquellos momentos quien estuviese junto a él solo podía apartarse y esperar a que aquella furia desapareciese, se agotase como un fuego al consumir todo el oxígeno, no antes. Lo conocían bien.

Todo el oxígeno.

Dinamarca tan solo lo sospechaba pero sus hermanos pequeños lo sabían. El danés era imposible de detener, solo cuando su cuerpo se agotase tanto como para no poder levantar a su fiel hacha se pararía, seguramente jadeando en mitad del salón que luego habría que arreglar durante, lo menos, una semana. Ese era el problema: era capaz de, ciego de ira y rabia, destrozar todo a su alrededor, sin excepción, fuese lo que fuese.

Aunque se tratase de nosotros. O de si mismo.

Ninguno de los otros cuatro dijo nada cuando por fin el danés se detuvo. Sus hombros subían y bajaban con cada respiración, la cual podía oírse claramente en la sala, completamente silenciosa.

-Largo de aquí –resolló Dinamarca. No les miraba pero era obvio por quién iba aquello. Siempre era igual. Tanto el final como el principio.

De modo que Suecia, sin despegar un brazo protector de los hombros de Finlandia, salió de la casa sin deseos de volver en un futuro cercano, ni lejano ya puestos. Noruega e Islandia permanecieron callados. Ahora Dinamarca se iría, taciturno, sin querer oír ni hablar del tema.

Noruega suspiró, haciendo salir de la sala a Islandia, dejando, por fin, el sitio solo. Pronto el danés se iría.


	5. Pereza: Islandia

Lo primero: perdón por el retraso. Lo siento - Me abstrajeron los exámenes de primero pero ya los terminé, ahora solo me quedan las recuperaciones de Junio de un par xDU

Decir de este capítulo que elegí la pereza para Islandia sobre todo porque me encanta la tira de los productos nórdicos y me hizo gracia asociarsela a él.

* * *

**·**

**Pecados en el Hielo**

**·**

**5# Pereza**

Era mediodía.

-Ah… -Islandia suspiró, tumbado sobre el sofá. El lazo de su cuello le incordiaba así que lo aflojó un poco. Sobre el respaldo del sofá Mr. Puffin le miraba. El animal ladeó la cabeza, emitiendo un pequeño ruidito. Islandia le miró-. ¿Qué ocurre?

El pájaro aleteo un poco, señalando hacia la puerta, sin decir ni pio esta vez.

Alguien acababa de llamar. Lo había oído claramente pese a que no habían usado el timbre, sino que habían golpeado la puerta con los nudillos.

-Eso significa que tengo que levantarme… -comentó al aire o al frailecillo. Normalmente el islandés era poco hablador. No sentía que tuviera que decir nada así que permanecía callado. No le quitaba el sueño, la verdad, pese a que molestaba a alguna gente, sobre todo a los que no le conocían. Pero a veces si hablaba al aire, como en aquel momento. Sobre todo cuando estaba solo y nadie podía oírlo-. Que lata…

No le apetecía en absoluto. Era un día apático, tranquilo, sin novedad. Se había despertado ya con la sensación de cansancio en el cuerpo, pese a haber dormido casi diez horas. Se había ido a dormir temprano y no tenía motivos para madrugar.

Y así había permanecido el resto del día.

Hacer el desayuno, con calma, mientras Mr. Puffin le miraba desde su hombro. Su peso encima ya le era familiar. Más de una vez Dinamarca le había preguntado si no era molesto tener al pájaro ahí puesto medio día lo menos. Se había encogido de hombros como respuesta. Ya ni se percataba de que estaba ahí hasta que se quitaba. Se había acostumbrado.

Ahora, después de la comida, se había tumbado encendiendo la tele, pese a no prestar atención. Aburrido ahora no tenía ganas de ir a abrir la puerta, pese a que prometía que quizá eso le daría un poco más de movimiento al día.

Por fin, tras exhalar otro suspiro, se puso en pie. Esperaba que fuese interesante.

Al final resultó ser una carta de su hermano. Le preguntaba si le apetecía ir a verle esa tarde. Podría hablar y tomar una merienda juntos. Prometía ser entretenido, sin Dinamarca para estresarlos, mientras Noruega no insistiese en que lo llamase "hermano" otra vez. Solo de pensarlo notó que se alteraba. Seguía sin creer aquellas pruebas, le había costado asimilarlas, mientras que a Noruega no le había costado nada…

El frailecillo graznó de nuevo e Islandia le miró, cogiendo una pequeña golosina de un cuenco cercano.

-¿Qué me dices? ¿Vamos? –preguntó.

El pájaro le miró en silencio, comiéndose la golosina. Islandia suspiró por tercera vez aquel día.

-Bueno, ¿por qué no?... Pero no pienso llamarlo hermano.


	6. Avaricia: Suecia

Lo sé, soy lo peor. Again esto lleva siglos escrito y se me olvida subirlo aquí. Mil perdones. La parte buena es que ya solo queda un capítulo, que me pondré a escribir ahora.

* * *

**·**

**Pecados en el Hielo**

**·**

**6# Avaricia**

Suecia nunca había considerado que llevarse a Finlandia consigo aquella noche fuese un acto avaricioso. Por eso cuento Dinamarca aprovechaba cualquier momento para acusarle de avaricioso no le daba importancia.

Al fin y al cabo Tino había ido con él por propia voluntad. Ni siquiera esperaba irse con él pero así había sido al final. Y para los dos había sido una liberación.

Realmente pensaba que si alguien de los cinco pecaba de avaricioso, era Dinamarca. No soportaba la idea de que se hubieran ido y todos lo sabían. Al igual que odiaba que Noruega se hubiera ido luego –sobre todo porque había sido gracias a él- y, más tarde, Islandia, más pacíficamente.

Dinamarca no toleraba la idea de que sus hermanos se fuesen. Si por él fuera los encerraría a los cuatro y no los dejaría escapar nunca.

¿Quién era el avaricioso entonces?

El silencioso sueco miró a Finlandia, que cocinaba alegremente. Estaba troceando verduras, mientras Hanatamago ladraba a sus pies, rodeándole y dando pequeños saltos, esperando llevarse algún premio. Miró luego hacia la sala: Peter hablaba por teléfono para ver a Raivis aquella tarde.

Una pequeña familia.

Comparado con Dinamarca ¿qué tenía de avaricioso aquello? Tener su propia casa, su propia familia. Negó con la cabeza. Las acusaciones del danés rara vez tenían sentido, ¿para qué pensar en aquello?

-¡Su-san! –la voz de Tino hizo que se girase.

-¿S'? –preguntó.

-Ven, necesito ayuda –le pidió el finlandes y él acudió. Era amable. Poco hablador, era consciente de ello, de que a veces no gustaba por eso. Aunque decir que daba miedo era exagerar, o eso creía Suecia. Nada que ver con el danés, ¿y era él el avaricioso?

Se planteó, mientras freía la carne, qué haría si Tino intentase irse pero no lo haría, ¿para qué considerarlo? Él era un buen compañero, ¿para qué irse?

No, Suecia no se consideraba, para nada, avaricioso.

Al menos eso pensaba.


	7. Lujuria: Dinamarca

LO SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO. ¿Cómo suelen decir? ¿Mejor tarde que nunca? Si os digo lo que me ha pasado con esta colección de drabbles no me creeríais: como ya dije en notas de autor anteriores, la tenía toda escrita y creí que la había terminado de subir... ¡hasta que casualmente me fijé el otro día que faltaba el último! Así que mil perdones de nuevo. Lo siento mucho y aquí tenéis el final. Disculpadme porque esto tiene ya 3 años y si lo reescribiese sería mucho mejor pero en su época salió así y creo que no estaría bien haceros esperar más.

* * *

**·**

**Lujuria**

**·**

Pasó un dedo, suavemente, por la espalda de Noruega. Sus uñas rozaron, con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo, los arañazos que le había provocado apenas una hora antes. Pequeños y alargados, de un tono sonrojado contra la piel pálida.

Dinamarca le observaba, pensativo. Noruega había caído rendido a su lado en cuanto acabaron, cansado, sin decir una palabra. Ahora dormía placidamente enredado ente las sábanas. Incluso el esquivo rizo flotante parecía calmado, entre el resto de sus cabellos. Aquella plácida imagen le recordó dos figuras parecidas, durmiendo de forma similar a su lado en su cama.

No podía decirse que el danés hubiera tenido poco éxito en cuanto a la lujuria. Sin preguntar demasiado siempre que había querido había tenido algo. A veces se planteaba si todo aquello había sido lo correcto. Finlandia, Islandia, Noruega… Se parecían mucho mientras dormían pero había matices, diferencias. Eso los hacía especiales por separado. Y ninguno se parecía, ni de lejos, al robusto sueco.

Los cuatro habían pasado, en más de una ocasión, por sus brazos, recibido sus arañazos, sus embestidas… Incluso cuando al principio se sentían reacios el danés estaba seguro de que habían acabado disfrutándolo también.

Pero de eso hacía ya años… Ahora todos estaban lejos. Todos menos Noruega. Lo miró de nuevo. Seguía ahí. Ya se había ido una vez, arrancado de su lado por Suecia, pero aquello no volvería a pasar. Y si alguien lo intentaba Dinamarca no dudaría en afilar el hacha, o aún sin afilar, cortarle las manos. Nada se lo arrebataría de su lado nunca más.

Se preguntó cuándo había tomado aquella decisión. Cuándo había cambiado de idea. Cuándo él solo, con ese pelo rubio, esa mirada aparentemente vacua y esos labios fruncidos de reproche hacia él, habían brillado por encima de los ojos amables de Finlandia, el adorable silencio del islandés y la excitante resistencia de Suecia.

Él solo, sin avisar.

Era cuanto necesitaba ahora. Estaba seguro de ello. El único en el que ahogar su lujuria.

**- FIN de la tabla de Pecados nórdicos - **


End file.
